


Roxy Rocket Haiku

by TheBarfly001



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse)
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Letters, Love Letters, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBarfly001/pseuds/TheBarfly001
Summary: Title says it all.





	Roxy Rocket Haiku

Dear Roxy Rocket  
You are a sexy bombshell  
And that is no lie


End file.
